Elysium
by DoctyLove
Summary: Shounen-ai; "heavy" ending. Hikaru, due to his lovely set of failing grades, gets kicked by mother dearest on a hike to 'Beautiful Country' (America). Annoyed, Akira decides to do something about it...but what? (Complete)
1. The Departure Forever

Prologue  
  
Shindou Hikaru stepped into the plane, the plane that would take him away from his dreams forever...  
  
The Departure  
  
Hikaru shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He had been sitting in that crap of a seat for more than eight hours. Sai jumped back out of the seat next to Hikaru as his seatmate returned.   
  
"Hikaru!! People are so rude!! They all just sit on meee!!" Sai complained loudly, waving his cloth-covered arms wildly, as Hikaru rubbed his forehead, throwing his blond bangs casually aside. "Sai..quit already." The boy leaned back into the chair, thinking of why he was on the plane to hell anyway..  
  
-Two days before-  
Hikaru's mom mopped sweat from her brow angrily, currently in an argument with her one and only son. "Hikaru please, you've spent too much time on Go! You need to start thinking of your future."   
  
"Mom, I'm a PRO!!! I don't need to worry about that!!" The determined Shindou-kun shouted back, a feeling of dread sinking deeper into his stomach. He knew what would happen if he left..he would be leaving the most important person in his life..  
  
-Present-  
The plane landed at 3:48. Hikaru dragged his stuff out, glancing up at the sky, wishing that he was at Japan still..with the one he loved..  
  
Touya-kun... 


	2. Sleepless Night

*Ahem* I couldn't resist uploading another chapter today..so here goes! And, if you haven't noticed..I stink at making things funny ^^ Gomen ne mina!  
  
NOTE: Since Notepad is cheap..the words in -these- will be the thoughts of characters..  
  
Ch.2 Sleepless Night  
  
Hikaru sprang up from bed once more, sweat dripping from his brow. Thoughts swarmed in his head as he lay in bed once more, glancing at the curled up Sai, as he shut his eyes once more...  
  
Akira slammed his stone onto the goban. The loud clatter made Hikaru jump. Touya glanced up, the angry slit-like embers of his eyes narrowing. "Make your move Shindou." The evil sounding voice radiated from the sitting figure. "Make your move...."  
  
Lost in a wave of emotion, Hikaru rushed towards the bathroom to plundge his head into the only avalible water, the toilet ^^   
  
Not even noticing the -strange- smell of his head, Shindou-kun sat on the floor, on the spot where his goban and stones were suppose to be. "Mom didn't even let me take the goban."   
  
At the sound of Hikaru's voice, Sai stirred. The violet eyes slid open slowly. "Hikaru, what's the matter?"   
  
The emerald eyes of the nearby boy closed suddenly, as Hikaru tried to blink away tears. He dipped his head, the hair cascading down his face. Shindou covered his face, not wanting Sai to see the tears. "Sa.i.." He choked.  
  
Sai ran towards the boy whom he was fond of, putting his arms around him. "Yes?"  
  
"Its..un..fair.." Hikaru sobbed, the sparkling tears sliding down the melencoly face. "I can..'t be with..Akira..and Waya..and Isumi.."  
Sai cocked his head, confused. "Hikaru! Hikaru! I never thought that Touya-kun was your friend!!"   
Hikaru glanced up at the wining Sai, his eyes bright with tears. "Well..he's more than a rival to me..I think." -At least I hope he is not more..- 


	3. Awaiting Thoughts

Hehe..answering to the reviewer's requests..I have a feeling that this ficcie is going to be long and boring. So, stay for the ride! (There won't be anything good in a while -_-)   
  
NOTE: Shindou only knows how to speak Japanese! (Remember..he sucks at english ^^) So, some japanese I know, so I'll type that in, but, don't get confused! This is why no one understands him!  
  
Ch.3 Awaiting Thoughts  
  
Hikaru glances furiously at the so called 'map' in his hand, turning it 'round and 'round in his sweaty palms. "Sai!! What does this map say??"   
  
Sai glances from a park chessboard to Hikaru. "Did you know, these boards look alot like Shougi boards.."   
  
"SAI!!" Shindou's glare turned to fire in Sai's eyes. "Onegai.." (Please)  
  
Sai peers down at the map. "Hikaru..remember! I can't read english..." The tall figure waved his arms in terror. "HIKARU!! We can't be lost!!"  
  
The boy in front of Sai gave him a fake smile. "Of course we're not lost..Mom gave me this map.."   
  
Sai gave his arms one last wave, screeching. "I don't know what time it is..but I know that it is a day for you to be at school!!"  
  
Hikaru gave Sai an 'I think I know that look'. "Maa..let me get my dictionary.." Shindou unslung his bag from his shoulders, digging through it. "DAMN!! I didn't even bring a dictionary!!" Sai leaped back at Hikaru's explosion, his eyes turning into worried dots. "I think you're a little old for tantrums Hikaru..." Shindou-kun glared at Sai. "What are you, my advisor?" Sai's eyes remained dots. "Yes..!"   
  
Hikaru leaned back on the grass, sighing. "If I was living with Touya..he'd know exactly where the school was..." He then rested his head upon the cool grass. "Call me when you see something Sai.." 


	4. The Encounter

Hehe..had to change the name so then it fit better. This will probably be the 1st from last chapter.   
[rant]= MUST FINISH SO THEN THE OTHER WILL BE BETTER!! [end rant]  
  
Ch.4 The Encounter  
  
-One hour later-  
  
Sai waved his arms infront of the sleeping Hikaru rapidly. "Hikaru!! This yellow..thing is honking at mee!!!" Sai's screeching calls were answered by one of Hikaru's snorts.  
  
"Sai, Sai what is it?" Shindou rubbed his eyes, which were puffy and swollen from lack of sleep.  
  
"HIKARUU!!!" Sai bellowed, "Get the thing away!!" He pointed to the yellow bus honking and flashing its lights, even Hikaru couldn't stifle a laugh, although he himself didn't know what the thing was. "Sai..it's alright."   
  
Standing and dusting himself off, Shindou clambered up the stairs of the yellow truck. He saw the bus driver, which was a dumpy woman sitting in a large, leather chair. "Oy, boy take a seat."   
  
Hikaru cocked his head, not understanding what the strange woman was saying. Sai cleared his throat, bending down. "Hikaru..I think the woman means 'sit down'." Hikaru glances up at Sai. "Thanks Sai.."   
  
The lady fires up the engine, the bus rocketing foward and knocking Hikaru off his feet. "SIT boy!" Hikaru glared at the driver. "Gomen Oba-san."   
  
-1 Hour Later-  
  
Shindou-kun stumbled across the bus steps towards his new school, knowing that if he was still in Japan, he wouldn't be in school..he would be sitting at the goban, with Akira staring at his moves..  
  
Sai poked at Hikaru's back nervously. "Hikaru..I think when the driver honks, she wants you to move.."  
  
Snapping back to reality, Hikaru quickly moved off the road and into the vast unknown of the school.   
  
-After School-  
  
Hikaru bent down to tie his shoes once more. After having a bad day, he was clearly disgrunted. Sai jumped in front of him, trying very hard to cheer him up. "Hikaru! Hikaru! Why don't we try to find a place with a strange box to play enternet Go on?" Shindou shrugged and looked behind Sai. A figure, with dark, green hair and emerald eyes walked up to him, brushing past a twig as it passed. (Guess who! Hehe..) Hikaru glanced away, knowing that vision was clearly fake-  
  
-Only that visions don't bend twigs..  
  
The figure stopped, the eyes narrowing, lips parting for speech. "Shindou Hikaru.." 


	5. The Face that Haunts His Dreams

NOTES: I have to change the first Shounen-ai hint to light because I can't make myself write romance!! This chapter will look slightly different from the others, as I used word instead of Notepad.the spelling errors were getting to me!!! I am sorry for putting off work on this.thanks to ishkabod for telling me to hurry it up! I hope that this chapter will be more enjoyable for one to read, for it has been four months since I worked on this piece. Also, I hope for this chapter will be longer than the others.after re-reading them I noticed how bad they were!! . -Crosses fingers- Good luck to me!! One other thing.I bought a poster of Hikaru at Canada, and his eyes were more brown than green!! Tell me that I'm seeing things.I apologize for the run-on sentences that will follow  
  
Straightening from his kneeling position, he stood to face Akira, on his face a confused smile. The other boy continued staring, his eyes of emerald seeming to pierce right through his soul. The lingering spirit, Sai, nudged him, violet eyes seeming to glimmer with a smile. Coughing awkwardly, he started, "So, good day isn't it?"  
That's not a good way to speak to someone you like, Hikaru. Sai thought, rolling his eyes anxiously, mind lingering on the topic of the next statement.  
The chirping of birds seemed to stop dramatically, as if preparing for a battle to come. Akira seemed to suddenly explode with a quick fury that was completely unexpected of him, for Hikaru always viewed the other as a quiet, shy person, unlike the monster he was at the moment, "Why did you run away? Were you trying to avoid me by moving here?"  
At the harsh words spoken, Shindou-kun retaliated almost instantly, knowing that every word out of his mouth would dent their weak relationship, but it was almost a reaction of instinct, "Do you know my current situation? Why are you even saying things you don't know?" Even Sai twitched at the reply, even if it wasn't directed at him.  
Following the last reply, both shot continuous questions at each other. With each sentence, the words forming them became rougher, as if each spoken phrase was a knife, cutting into their flesh as they spoke them, for they contradicted the very thoughts and emotions they had for each other. At last, they gasped for breath as the sound ceased, and the only audible noise was the twittering of birds that had come back. "Fine. Nice to see you too." Hikaru snapped, golden bangs whirling as he started off, fists clenched in tight balls for it was so hard to turn away from the innocent face that haunted his dreams. So very hard.  
A cold hand closed about his shoulder, causing Hikaru to flinch while stopping, flipping quickly around to shoot a red-hate glare at Akira. "What do you want?"  
Touya's eyes were at the stained sidewalk, but they shone with determination, "Why did you leave? I waited for you.and you left."  
He remembered. Akira had seemed to wait patiently at his status in Go for him, and in the end, he had sort of ran away from it all, even if it wasn't his doing. "It wasn't my fault.my mother made me because I was failing."  
"Is that all?" Akira commented.  
"That's it."  
"So why didn't you keep up?"  
"Because I was busy trying to catch up with you.in Go you know." Hikaru shrugged, as if not caring, while his heart was the direct opposite, pounding so hard that it might've came out of his chest. "It's not like you work on your grades."  
"I work enough to keep them average, Shindou-kun."  
He still calls me by my last name, Hikaru thought absently, even if it was a sign that Akira had no feelings for him whatsoever. He shot words hurriedly, also attempting on sounding as if he did not care about the boy before him. "At least I tried."  
Tartly, Akira replied, "Trying isn't enough! Dance like you want to win, work like you want to pass!" The young Go champion rolled his almond- shaped eyes, letting go of Hikaru's shoulder.  
Hikaru's left eyebrow quirked, wondering why one like Akira would say dance. After all, he had never seen Touya dance, and he probably would never. "Why do you care?" He rolled his shoulder, uncomfortable without Akira's hand on it. Sai, meanwhile, paced about, sighing nearly every time Hikaru spoke.  
Akira eyes loomed into Hikaru's own. Defiant, yet sparkling with a fire lit from within. His eyes.Hikaru thought.Beautiful. Touya-kun held out his hand, motioning for Hikaru to take it. "Do you want me to show you that I do?"  
His tone could be interpreted as flat, but as shallow as Hikaru had become, he took Akira's hand, noting still the icy feeling of it. "Fine."  
  
Continued.  
  
AND MORE.: I am so sorry!! This will be all I put up, but the next chapter(And last) chapter will be up tomorrow.I am just too lazy to type it at the moment. Good night! (Its 12:33 AM here) Good day! 


	6. With you, I'm Something

Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go is copyright of Shounen Jump, Hotta and Obatta-sensei, and in no means do I own it.

Elysium - "An imitation Eden"

* * *

Akira's livid green viewers seemed to bore into the other's glassy gaze, as their hands, stretched out before them, lay entwined within each other's grasps. And there they stood, oblivious to the many sounds of a dark autumn night that struggled for attention, but the boys stood in a world of their own; a world that contained only them to do as they please. Hikaru's mouth grew into a gaping circle, not bothering to suppress the desire to stare into Touya's filmy emerald orbs, glazed and decorated with the many colors of anger, desire, and lust? An eyebrow arched as years seemed to pass by, time awhirl upon its many wheels while they stood still amongst the crazed centrifuge, alone, with all the time in the world just to stand and ponder and think and stare. Hikaru clamped his mouth shut, like an oyster unwanting to give up its precious pearl, noticing that the other's delicate features remained motionless with that same belligerent spark within that sultry gawk.

He felt himself swallow the excess saliva, beads of sweat forming against his hairline, even though the wind was chill, trailing their wet tails against his dark complexion. Suddenly, he surged forwards, pulled by Akira's viper arm snatching for the kill. Those hands he had watched place intricate patterns of black and white stones upon the goban, those hungry, menacing hands that now wanted him. The pale hand grasped his sleeve, pulling Hikaru to press the boy against his warm chest, changing from a venomous, forked-tongue serpent to a mother's hand, holding him tightly as if he never wanted to let go. Soft, yielding, wanting, needing…

Akira's amused visage emerged upon Hikaru's sagging shoulder, fingers maneuvering expertly to brush stray locks away whilst he leaned forwards, jarring their bodies together to whisper into his ear, "Are you afraid?" Beautiful, oh so sinfully so!

"No." Even with his head and heart pounding together as all the heat from his body seemed to be pooling between his legs he could still manage coherent thought. He was not completely a wingless bird upon a car-laden pavement, at least, not yet, "I'll never be afraid of you." His voice cracked, clamping down mercilessly enough to draw blood from his bottom lip, the tinny taste a swarm of fireflies aflame in the night to his mind. Disgusting.

A peal of laughter burst from Akira's usual somber mask, flinging Hikaru languidly away from him while still keeping hold of his hand. Hikaru's free arm whirled straight, and then followed the rest of his body in an incline back towards Akira, backside pressing against the other's stomach. The heat surged upwards, Hikaru stifling a startled cry as he found himself being caressed between the Akira's legs. A muffled moan slid from his parted lips, the sound pleasing to the pro. With a satisfied kitten's smile, his head nosed craftily into Hikaru's mass of raven feathers, taking in the boyish scent that made up the other only too well; a seductive siren's elixir made of perspiration, blooming carnations, and a musky scent that all too well characterized him. Hikaru's scent was his oxygen, Akira breathing him in and out. In and out. In and out…

A whimper arose from Akira's throat, eyelids flinging closed and burying into the other boy's hair with a tightening of his grip about Hikaru's hand. They reopened, emerald interiors burning bright upon dark pyre, "Don't you ever leave me." His own hand leapt up, with it taking Hikaru's face and turning it roughly his way to look him intently in the eye. 'My oxygen...' His mind added for him, faint blush lines appearing on his chilled mask shortly afterwards, a sharp contrast to the usual.

Hikaru could not help but eagerly play on with the serious game, unsmiling countenance focusing upon the intensity of the jade pools that reflected flames upon the jeweled surface to reflect its flame that only shone while Go was at stake. Was he important to the juvenile pro? As important as Go?

Acting on instinct, Hikaru wrenched himself from Akira's steel grip, reaching out to push the other boy's shoulders and mash his lips against alluring Akira's, savoring every taste that flowed from the other's open mouth. Akira, whose look was most shocked (and not surprisingly pleased), accepted the motion, arms sweeping to wrap Hikaru in a loving embrace, the two whirling away, oblivious to the time change and intoxicated by the pleasure available in such a touch, such a feeling!

Hikaru broke the kiss, gasping painfully for air as his eyes sought out Akira's expressive orbs, wanting, needing to see his reaction to this movement. There was no smile needed, as the smirk was all too visible in Akira's eyes, a joyous glimmer within. Another laughing burst, and the two were off again on the steps of a stately serenade with the copper rain of fall swirling around in columns about, tarnished silhouette of the moon lighting their pathway down the boulevard, silent, as if to encourage them on and throughout the night.

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

A soft beam of morning's light caressed Hikaru's cheek as it cast its warmth upon the goose-down coverlet of the pillow, eyelids sliding open to join the song of the heavens that somehow to send its oh-so-ethereal tune down to awaken him from his delicious dream. "Hnnn." he mumbled as he stood to stretch, long-sleeved shirt rippling as he did so, muscles relaxing afterwards. Yawning loudly, he turned around with bags beneath his eyes, rubbing at it sleepily as he took hold of a sheet to pull it back to its original place. Then, he stopped, eyes bulging from his sockets as his keen hearing caught sound of another's subtle snoring in the room. Sweat dribbled from the nape of his neck, staining his shirt with wetness as his eyes traveled from the wrinkles that were accented as his gaze wandered further. He swallowed, tugging at his neckline as he took hold of the sheet, yanking it forwards to reveal the sleeping beauty.

"A-Akira-kun?" Hikaru stammered, staring at Touya's curled-up, lithe frame, his eyes closed with thick lashes fringing their pearly surfaces, neatly clipped locks of love scattered amongst the snowy whiteness of the pillow. His lips parted seductively, curving upwards in a smirk as if to mock the scatter-brained boy into submission. With much effort, he swallowed, pulling the sheet back up to hide the body, as if a murderer attempting to hide the evidence. He backed away nervously, cringing while giving his neckline another rueful tug. Oh. My. God.

"Did...did...did we?" He sputtered, wringing his head like an asylum-escapee, eyes wide with unneeded shock as he seemed to be doing some sort of silly tap dance as he whirled about in circles. "NO! I'm too young to get it on!" With another look at the white heap on the bed he continued, "With a guy too!"

"You DIDN'T!" A high-pitched wail sounded from the corner adjacent to Hikaru's bed, the speaker being neglected all night. Hikaru whipped around to see Fujiwara Sai's pale, livid face glaring at him angrily, "Next time you go into your little world, tell me." His nose upturned after speaking, lifting a pallid sleeve to cover his face, amethyst-inset eyes closing sadly.

"Sai…" The boy stepped away from the bed, kneeling down to the spirit's eyelevel, "I'm sorry." A smile appeared on the sullen mask, brightening the dark confinements of the room somewhat.

"Alright." Sai stood, majestic figure sweeping the soft peach carpet gracefully as he did so. Yawning cutely, he turned to Hikaru with a coy leer, "By the way, you're late for school."

"WHAT?" He snatched a piece of raw toast from a nearby counter, slinging his backpack over a shoulder and with another glance at the soundless sleeper, fled the room with Sai fast on his heels, giggling unseemly.

After a few minutes of an unceasing run, Hikaru slid to a trot on the leaf-coated walk, staring at the magnificent display splaying beautifully from the rising sun, the great golden orb arising from a mass of carnation-hued clouds. He sighed, breath appearing in wisps of smoke in the cool of the morning as he continued to walk, wishing not the leave Akira's side, them having shared a wondrous night together, and in his mind he still wanted it not to end. Swallowing the bile, he turned to Sai, anger deciding to erupt at the spirit for tearing him away so, "Sai…why didn't you wake me up when you knew the time I was supposed to leave?"

Sai ceased to laugh, smiling warmly at his bonded while he placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder, "You looked like that you were having such a good time that I didn't want to. Plus, you slept well." His tone was truthful, that aspect comforting to the disturbed boy.

Hikaru nodded blandly in return, remembering his painful days of insomnia in vivid detail. There was no need to return to that, and with Akira here, those days might as well be over. "Akira's going to have to go sometime."

Sai's great head shook from side to side disapprovingly, knowing that the boy would once again be endlessly plagued by depression the instant Akira set foot, or even tongue, about an airplane. "Why don't you enjoy your time with him then, instead of dreading the day he leaves?"

"I have school."

"Then don't go."

"You know," Hikaru said, resting his hands upon the back of his head in an annoyed fashion, "That ruins the entire point of me coming here."

"And…?"

"I want to see Akira's face when I meet him back in Japan." He swerved on his heel to face Sai with a wide grin, "And then we'll have eternity to do whatever we want."

Sai resisted inserting a snide comment into the boy's dreams, and instead replied with his usual candid look, "When are we going to play Go?"

"Sai!" Hikaru laughed, racing into a maze of blooded maple tree leaves as he began to run again, eyes hopeful and warming, already accepting his mother's decision to send him here. After all, without him coming here, Akira would have never followed. He was ready to leave the Elysium, ready to leave the imitation Eden in which Japan had caged him into.

He was ready for the world.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Author's Note: The reason I spent so much time on this piece is because of lack of inspiration. In other words, a long and happy writer's block. Whoot. Anyhow, it's finally complete, and I am actually quite satisfied with the ending. In the future, if REQUESTED (-nudgenudge-), there could be a sequel, though I would have to wrack my brain to try to find something for that . Also, can you tell that I obviously had A LOT of change on my writing style? Probably. Because of that I'm going to redo the first five chapters. The original will remain on , however. It shows MAJOR (Can I emphasize major enough?) progression, and I like that X3.

Inspiration for the ending was from Fahrenheit 451 (Ray Bradbury), Anthem (Ayn Rand), Roleplaying, and some Yaoi doujinshi scanlated by the wonderful Sakura-Crisis (dot with an actual dot) net. (If you check on the site, the two that did the most were Toy Box and Long Want Everlasting Lovemaking Boys). Ah, the joys of viewing. Thanks for supporting me all the way, and constructive critisism and comments etc. are always loved and welcome

Why no Yaoi? The answer is, let Akira and Hikaru enjoy their innocence while they have it xX Especially since they're the favorite couple of Hikaru no Go's Shounen-ai kingdom, they're going to need it. Quoth: Sex sells, and unfortunately this story isn't going to. Maybe in the future…


End file.
